1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to click sound generating devices for bait reels and, more particularly, to a click sound generating device in which a click spring and a click plate are installed in a drag knob or a tension knob to enable a user to minutely and precisely control the drag strength or rotating force of a spool.
Furthermore, the present invention provides the click sound generating device which is configured such that a change of the structure of an existing bait reel is minimized and the assembly and manufacture of the bait reel with the click sound generating device is facilitated, thus enhancing the price competitive power, and which can provide cheerful clicking sounds, thereby increasing the exquisite joy of fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical techniques pertaining to star drag knobs of well known bait casting reels used for fishing, a drive gear engaging with a pinion of a spool shaft is provided on a gear shaft so that it can idle.
A leather drag washer is fitted over the gear shaft and is removably brought into close contact with the outer surface of the drive gear.
Depending on the degree to which the drag knob screwed to the upper end of the gear shaft is tightened, the drag washer is brought into close contact with the drive gear or is moved away from the drive gear.
When the drag washer is brought into close contact with the drive gear, the rotating force of the gear shaft is transmitted to the drive gear so that the drive gear rotates.
When the drag washer is moved away from the drive gear, the transmission of the rotating force of the gear shaft is interrupted.
Furthermore, the rotating force transmitted to the drive gear from the gear shaft is adjusted depending on the intensity with which the drag washer is brought into contact with the drive gear by tightening the drag knob. Thereby, the reeling force of the bait reel can be controlled.
In addition, a metal drag washer which covers the entire surface of the leather drag washer, a spring washer which elastically pushes the washers, a bushing, another washer, a bearing and another washer are fitted over the shaft and arranged in order beside the outer surface of the leather drag washer. Thereafter, the star drag knob is screwed to the shaft, and a handle arm is coupled to the drag knob by a handle nut.
In the typical technique, when tightening or loosening the star drag knob screwed to the gear shaft to adjust the reeling force of the bait reel, a user adjusts the reeling force depending only on sensing the degree with which the drag knob rotates in a threaded manner. Therefore, it is very difficult to minutely adjust the reeling force. Moreover, the user is forced to pay the utmost attention so that the reeling force can be precisely adjusted.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a device for generating clicking sounds to facilitate precise adjustment of the rotating force of a drive gear and enhance the exquisite joy of fishing was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 0547269 (date: Jan. 20, 2006) which was filed by Banax Co., Ltd. and entitled “Click sound generating device for fishing reel”.
This device of No. 0547269 is configured such that a user can turn on/off the operation of generating clicking sounds.
However, the structure of the device is complex, resulting in reducing the assemblability and productivity. In addition, minor malfunctions are common.
Meanwhile, another click sound generating device was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 0665068 (date: Dec. 28, 2006) which was filed by Hyupsung Precision Ind. Co. and entitled “Reel for fishing”. The click sound generating device includes a click pin which is elastically supported by a coil spring type click spring. Click grooves are formed in a drag plate that is rotated by rotation of a main shaft. Thus, when the drag plate rotates, the click pin repetitively collides with the click grooves of the drag plate, thus generating clicking sounds.
However, the click sound generating device of No. 0665068 also has a complex structure, so that a process of assembling the device is complicated and minor malfunctions are common.
A technique similar to the device of No. 0665068 was proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-34005 (date: Feb. 19, 2009) which was filed by Daiwa Precision Ind. Co. However, this technique also has the same problems.